mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid ESPER
Appearance Kid ESPER appears to be a shorter Japanese man, with a lean youthful frame. His unusual choice to dye his hair makes him stick out among other people his age. He dresses in a hybrid of street wear that incorporates a punk vibe, mixed in with sports equipment. Personality Kid is really laid back and apathetic. His supreme power over all things telekinetic has made him lackadaisical towards everyday life. He'll hang around his fans for a period of time, then become bored and simply leave. He is a surprising critic of heroes, quick to call out those who he thinks are just in it for the money and fame. Fans his age adore him, treating him as a symbol of what the newest generation of heroes has to offer. Kid really only seems to come alive when he's pushed to his limits, which is when he really shines as a hero. He dials in completely, able to perform incredible feats of telekinesis. When the Kid gets serious, you don't want to be around. Synopsis Kid never really wanted to a hero growing up, it was something that was forced onto him by his family. It wasn't that he hated the idea, he just never saw the value in it. As his parents request he continued through school and found he didn't mind the idea as much as he thought. He liked developing his power and being able to perform tricky feats with it. To his parents surprise he took full advantage of what UA had to offer, and graduated with tons of offers from agencies. He ended up working in Tokyo for a little over a year before coming back to Mustafu to pursue some solo work. The Plane Incident What launched Kid from the #15 spot all the way to #3 was a combination of a huge reshuffling of the the Top 10, but also an incredible feat of heroism. Due to a failure of an auto pilot feature, an experimental continental jet was set to crash in the ocean just half a mile from the shores of Mustafu. Without a word to anyone, Kid took off like a bullet towards the sky to meet the plane. Using his ability he slowly brought the plane down to a safe speed, and went to escort it down to the ground. However, on the way down an engine failed and exploded, which would have sent heavy debris onto the city below. Kid was able to freeze grab all the debris, while still holding the massive plane, then to top it all of cleared the roads below so he could land with the aircraft safely. Abilities Supreme ESP Though ESP is a misnomer in his case, Kid posses the ability to manipulate objects around him by using parts of the human brain that other people cannot access. Trivia *Kid ESPER was a straight B student while at UA Quotes * "Nah." * "Guess I have to kick your ass now."